The Lion and The Snake
by Vivid Snare
Summary: Hermione receives a letter informing her of her upcoming engagement to one Draco L Malfoy, how will she handle this, let alone how will she cope finding out he has a disabled son. Rated T but will be an M. FIRST FANFIC, BE GENTLE!
1. Chapter 1

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HGPOV**

Hermione woke up hearing the birds tweeting on the branch outside her window, she groaned as she stretched and sat up in bed, looking around she could tell spring was leaving, her room felt nippy, as she stood to grab her dressing gown from the back of the door, she headed to the kitchen. Hermione smiled, seeing Mika on one of many perches around the room.

"Hello Mika" she said, as she stroked the back of her owls head.

Mika was Hermione's first purchase, she couldn't keep borrowing the ministry's owls, knowing this and wanting a new furry companion, since her half kneazle disappeared after the war it made sense. She definitely missed Crookshanks, Mika wasn't the type to sit in her lap for a stroke late at night! Putting the kettle on she walked into the bathroom to start her morning routine.

As she ran a shower there was a tapping on the bathroom window, normally Harry sent his owls to the living room, as odd as she found this she opened up to see a Ministry owl awaiting her. Hermione took the letter from the bird and it flew straight off not waiting for a response. Odd, she thought. Looking at the envelope she sat it on her wicker basket and jumped into the running water.

Once dried off she decided to open the letter before leaving for work...

 _'It had to be important right... she wouldn't just receive an owl for no reason_ she thought.

'TO ONE,

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,

DUE TO THE WIZARDING MARRIAGE LAW THAT HAS NOW BEEN IMPLEMENTED,

YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE MINISTRY ON THURSDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER 9AM (TOMORROW) TO DISCUSS YOUR IMPENDING ENGAGEMENT TO:

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY.

THE MINISTRY WILL WELCOME YOUR ARRIVAL ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR, 5TH DOOR ON THE RIGHT.'

Hermione dropped her letter with her hands reaching for her mouth as if to stop herself from gasping.

She reached for her coat and work card, hoping not to be late, today was going to be long. Maybe she could see Ginny tonight and discuss where her future seemed to be heading.

Slower than usual Hermione made her day drag, boxes and boxes of odd muggle artifacts kept appearing, some from raids and some from odd findings. As 4pm loomed she ran to sign her name out and then floo to Ginny's house.

"Ginny...Ginny, where are you?"

"Merlin Mione, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"Did you know about this?" Hermione asked waving the hand around with the letter flapping.

"Yes, i heard, but with me and Harry already engaged to be married we don't qualify for the law as long as we marry before New Year, so... who were you matched with? Ron, Dean, Seamus, George? Oh please tell me Mione?"

Ginny was very impatient, she was extremely excited to start wedding planning with her friend. Pouring them both a glass of wine, Ginny looked for Hermione's response.

"Erm...Draco, Draco Malfoy.."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

Draco awoke with the sun shining through his curtains; he rolled over to check on Scorpius. His blonde hair covered his head as he slept in his cot. Draco smiled, his son was such a sweet little boy, his Mother had waved all rights both magically and muggle when he was born, at birth, it was very clear something was wrong, he was starved of oxygen during the labour process, which in turn, damaged his brain and he if Draco wanted him to at least have a chance of surviving, he knew he had to call 999, not floo a Mediwitch. Scorpius spent 8 weeks in their local NICU, with several MRIs and other tests it was clear that Scorpius had Cerebral Palsy. Astoria was ashamed, her son, born 'not normal', within 24 hours Draco made her waver her rights as his Mother, and divorced her. To him, Scorpius was perfect.

Putting the kettle on and starting his sons breakfast, Draco saw an owl at his window, opening up, he took the letter off the bird just as Scorpius started screaming for his Fathers attention. Draco put the envelope down and walked into his room.

"Hello handsome! Are you ready for some porridge?"

Scorpius raised his chubby hands, rubbed his eyes and lifted his arms up for his Father to pick him up, as Draco did, he snuggled onto his shoulder taking his time to wake up.

Draco walked him to his high chair and fastened him in, with several problems due to his birth, Scorpius at 3 didn't talk more than "Da, No, Yeah & Juu" he could walk but only with a Gait Trainer**, which incidentally was in Green and Silver for his future house colours.

"Juu...Juu" Draco looked up from his coffee, realizing his son needed his beaker, smiling he filled it up with fresh juice and handed it to his son. As Scorp finished his breakfast Draco looked to the ministry sealed letter, whilst sitting back down at the round kitchen table. Opening the letter he read it aloud:

'TO ONE,

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY,

DUE TO THE WIZARDING MARRIAGE LAW THAT HAS NOW BEEN IMPLEMENTED,

YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE MINISTRY ON THURSDAY 21ST SEPTEMBER 9AM (TOMORROW) TO DISCUSS YOUR IMPENDING ENGAGEMENT TO:

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER,

THE MINISTRY WILL WELCOME YOUR ARRIVAL ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR, 5TH DOOR ON THE RIGHT.'

Looking up at his son,

"Well then Scorp, what do you think to meeting your new Mummy?"

Draco smirked, he reminded himself of his once feelings towards the witch, with his Father dead and his marriage no longer, to him this was perfect. Taking a sip of his coffee he thought about the appointments ahead.

**A Gait Trainer is a special walker for children with Special Needs


	3. Chapter 3

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HMPOV**

As her 7 o'clock alarm rang, Hermione slowly dragged herself out of bed to turn it off, she had barely slept, the last she knew of Draco, he had married Astoria Greengrass, a Pureblood Slytherin from a few years younger than her, Draco had been impossible during school, for ever berating her looks and friend choice. She stood to put her work uniform on and walked into to the kitchen for a brew. Looking at the clock she thought she would have a a bit of time before heading to the ministry. Last night she had researched the Previous Marriage Laws which were implemented before she was born, from what she read there was no getting out without a lengthy stay in Azkaban. Looking up at her bird she declared,

"Well Mika, if i have to make this work, i want ground rules!"

She thought of the basic few, ' _No living in the Manor, No forced relations & No berating each other_.' Once she had finished it was time to floo to the ministry.

 **DMPOV**

Draco had been up a few hours, believe it or not, he was excited for this meeting, he knew the rules for the Marriage Law, as his parents generation were apart of the last one the ministry forced upon them. Once he got Scorpius dressed, fed and daily medicines administrated he grabbed his wallet, mobile, Scorps Gait Trainer and shrunk them into his sons bag. He picked him up and Floo'd them both to the ministry. Walking into a rather large room, in each corner stood a large plant/treeof some sort, the walls were of an Ivory wall pattern with Brown carpet, in the middle, a row of chairs. He knew Hermione would be early and waiting for them.

As they arrived Scorpius was fussing for down, Draco expertly took the Gait Trainer from his sons bag and allowed Scorpius to walk with him, weaving through the witches and wizards they just made it on time. Coming face to face with Hermione Granger.

"Hello...Hermione."

"Draco...Hello." she kinda smiled. She then looked down to the little stunner whizzing around with his frame.

"Who is this handsome one?" She asked, this made Draco smile, sitting down in the waiting room he offered her a seat, keeping his eye on his son.

"This, is my son Scorpius Malfoy." upon saying his name Draco smiled quite a large grin, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Hermione.

"Why are we compatible if your Married?" upon seeing his reaction Hermione tried to back track, "Sorry i shouldn't pry..." He sighed looking up at her,

"We are divorced and I made her give up rights both muggle and magical in the divorce proceedings, she wanted me to put him in an orphanage because he is disabled, but those places are for children with no parents and Scorpius has those, yes he has extra 'traits' but they make him more special."

Upon hearing this Hermione slumped into the deep chair watching Scorpius pace the long room,

"How are we going about this Draco? We haven't spoken in years! I did have rules but i have put them aside, not for you but for your son, well... our son, if I am to be his new Mum..."

"We will make it work as most other people will, yes... i suppose you will be his new Mother, we don't have much choice, I looked into the last Marriage Law rules, I don't fancy a lengthy trip in Azkaban, plus it wouldn't be so bad waking up to a companion in a morning!" Draco said with the signature Malfoy Smirk

"So that's it, we agree we will Marry...?"

"Yes, I would like a simple ceremony and as soon as possible, just because Scorpius has MRIs, EEGs and some other tests in the upcoming months."

As he finished talking a voice boomed through the room making Scorp scream, he didn't like loud noises,

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE AGREED TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS UPON THE MARRIAGE LAW BY ACCEPTING YOUR ENGAGEMENT, PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO MARRY."

Draco looked around for his son to console him, smiling he realized Hermione already had him sat in her knee with a picture book.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HGPOV**

"So that's it, we agree we will Marry...?"

"Yes, I would like a simple ceremony and as soon as possible, just because Scorpius has MRIs, EEGs and some other tests in the upcoming months" This made her worry, she definitely wanted to attend, if he would allow it.

Just then a voice boomed through the room making Scorp scream, he didn't like loud noises

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE AGREED TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS UPON THE MARRIAGE LAW BY ACCEPTING YOU ENGAGEMENT, PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU ARE READY TO MARRY"

Before it finished she scooped Scorp up, comforting him and picking up one of his many toys to look through, as the voice dispersed Hermione looked at Draco who was smiling at them.

"You are great with him, he only has Mother as a female figure in his life, and he seems taken with you."

"Draco... about his appointments you were talking about, do you mind if I come along? I would like to take an active role in his appointments and therapies."

"No, I don't mind, it would help actually! Hermione will you come for a coffee at our place and see what else we can settle on?"

"No, I can't enter the manner yet, please, please don't make me" she stuttered in utter panic, Draco walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, Hermione look at me, Scorp and I live in Leeds, it's a city in Yor..."

"I live in Leeds, I have never seen you!" She interrupted

"Well we do and have for the last year or so, anyway we do, we don't go to the Manor and Mother lives in our Wiltshire house, we all moved out after the War... too much memories that no one wanted to relive."

Sighing with relief the three floo'd to Draco's flat, walking through the fireplace Hermione saw how modern the flat looked, she put a sleepy Scorpius down to sleep on the sofa, she set a movement charm and walked back into the kitchen, looking at Draco, she sat down at the table.

 **DMPOV**

He felt sick knowing she was so scared of the manner, he remembered that night, that night when his DEAR Aunt tortured Hermione, shaking from this horrid memory he crossed the room to her,

"Hermione, Hermione look at me, Scorp & I live in Leeds, its a city in Yor..."

"I live in Leeds, I have never seen you!"

"Well we do and have for the last year or so, anyway we do, we don't go to the Manor and Mother lives in our Wiltshire house, we all moved out after he War... too much memories that no one wanted to relive."

He reached down to collect Scorpius's toys and trainer and put them back in his bag, he then reached his hand to help them both up. They walked in Silence to the floo.

"Malfoy Flat"

Brushing off the dust he walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, remembering how she took her Tea, he sat her mug down on the wooden table and sipped his hot Coffee, looking at her staring back.

"Draco, Scorpius has Sensory Sensitivity doesn't he? That's why he couldn't cope with the voice."

He nodded, before he could say anything she asked

"Ok so... Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you so open and haven't rejected this law?"

"Because I remembered you at school, smart and motherly to those two baboons, I presumed you would make a great Mother for Scorpius, lets face it, you cant be worst than the last! How come you never did?"

"Oi! Those baboons are my Friends, well at least Harry is, I haven't spoken to Ron in over 12 months, and he stopped replying to my owls so I presume he didn't want to talk... I don't know, I wanted to and I had rules to begin with, but upon seeing you as a Father I knew you had changed, your face had softened as I saw you play with Scorpius and I didn't want any hostility in front of him." Circling her mug around on the coaster, she looked up at him, he was looking tired.

"Does Scorpius sleep through the night, you look very tired" He sighed realizing she definitely hadn't lost any brain cells!

"He does sometimes but his legs have been giving him some trouble and he had Therapy yesterday so he definitely didn't want to sleep.."

He took a deep breath

"If we are to do this, I at least want to do some bits proper, Hermione, will you become my wife?" He asked on bended knee.

"Well that's a sentence I didn't think I would hear."

"Hello Mother."

 **A/N I have up to chapter 11 on my computer, just editing and making sure everything is making sense :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HGPOV**

"If we are to do this, I at least want to do something proper, Hermione, will you become my wife?"

Hermione blinked widely at the ring he pulled from his coat pocket, as she opened her mouth she spun around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the doorway holding a sleepy Scorpius, she looked very elegant in her robes, just by looking without knowing her you could tell they were made from the finest cloth of Black and Green, wearing matching pearls and her hair up in a tight twisted braid chignon.

"Well that's a sentence I didn't think I would hear"

"Hello Mother"

"Hello Draco Dear" She said, walking across to kiss her son.

"I see you two are still alive and not fighting... Yes, I knew Draco, I actually pushed for this match when I saw the possible matches, I told the Wizangamot, I needed to know the final three Women they had possibly paired you with, I needed a stable woman and a loving Mother for you and Scorpius, Merlin forbid you get another one like that last."

She noticed Narcissa seemed to be sizing her up, Hermione stood up not giving her the chance of an advantage.

"Mrs Malfoy... Nice to meet you." She stuck out my hand, _'I may not be keen on her but my parents did raise me with manners.'_ Hermione thought

"Its Ms Black now, I refuse to be connected to my late Husband where possible, it's nice to be acquainted with you too Miss Granger."

"Ms Black, may I ask which other two witches were considered for Draco?" Hermione looked at him wondering if he wanted to know, she noticed Mother and Son shared a glance, Narcissa put a fussy Scorpius in his highchair ready for some dinner, watching her make a Sandwich was surreal, Hermione presumed she would have brought with her an elf!

"The other two witches were Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil, both young ladies I'm sure are wonderful but would only be after Draco's money, out off all three I knew you would be willing to be the Mother and wife they need." As she filled up Scorpius's juice cup, she looked around and back at Hermione.

"As you have noticed Scorpius has Special Needs, He has a diagnosis of Cerebral Palsy, Global Development Delay and Sensory Sensitivity, He attends Fortnightly Physical Therapy, Monthly Speech Therapy and Occupational Therapy, we meet with his Paediatrician every 6 weeks and Me and Scorpius swim together every Saturday."

Hermione noticed she grinned at this last session. She had noticed Draco glance between Scorpius having his dinner, his Mother, Hermione decided to scrawl quickly the information Narcissa provided, it could come useful for her new role in the future.

"So, now you know all about how hectic we are, Will you please marry me?"

"If we were not on such a deadline I would be asking for a long Engagement, how long do we officially have Narcissa?"

"I do believe they are giving you a four month wait from the minute the letters are delivered, so that gives you until January."

 **DMPOV**

Draco looked at her as she took the ring from the box and put it on, she played with it a bit and she had allowed him to speak to Mother.

Once his Mother had departed he took Scorp from his high chair and gave him his juice and some peeled apple pieces, putting him in his sensory corner in the living room and Draco sat down, Hermione was sat on the sofa scrawling away,

 _'I wonder who she was writing to, maybe her parents or potter, would it be rude to ask?'_

All of a sudden Hermione gasped and jumped up, Draco watched and noticed she ran over to Scorpius, he was having another Seizure.

"Hermione just hold him carefully until I get his bag we are going to the hospital."

They apparated into Leeds General Infirmary.

"Please tell Dr Rebecca that Scorpius Malfoy has Seizured again, we will wait in his room." he guided Hermione and allowed her to sit on the bed holding his son; he saw the concern on her face.

"It's nothing new Hermione, but Dr Rebecca has been Scorps Paediatrician since birth, we are wanting to see what triggers them, he has calmed down now but don't leave him, he needs comfort, these seizures take all his energy away."

"Draco, I won't leave him, I won't, he needs you though, don't you want to hold him?" As Draco was ready to argue the Dr walked in,

"Hello, I'm Dr Rebecca" She said looking at Hermione "Hi Draco, what happened?"

As Draco relived what they had done within the hour, then within the day, the Dr came to the conclusion that Scorpius had Seizured because of the stress of the day, Draco shook the Doctor's hand and accepted the letter of his attendance, one was also sent to his GP, this letter was just basically saying that Scorpius had another Seizure, his EEG appointment was scheduled tomorrow and they were looking at putting Scorpius on new medication.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HGPOV**

Hermione woke up after agreeing to sleep in the spare room, she wanted to attend Scorpius's EEG appointment, Hermione remembered Rebecca was pretty, she was slim, Brown fuzzy hair and wore Black square rimmed spectacles, why hadn't Draco made a move? Looking around she hadn't noticed the room was already decorated with Red and Gold drapes, as she sat up in the large king size sleigh bed, she saw Scorpius appearing shyly at the door.

"Hello Handsome."

"Thank you." Draco appeared dressed with a brew in his hand wearing that Malfoy signature smirk.

"HA HA, you know I was referring to this Handsome one."

Hermione replied sarcastically as she lifted Scorpius up. She had noticed that Draco had dressed him in muggle clothes, come to think about it, they both lived quite a muggle life, Draco even had a mobile phone and a Tv. She gave Scorpius a kiss on his cheek then ushered them both out. She had the liberty of moving some spare clothes into the spare room, face it, she knew they were getting married why not make tiny steps to introduce this quick change to Scorpius.

As she put on some blue jeans, her Weasley jumper Molly had knitted last Christmas and some black boots, she checked herself in the mirror and sighed, they had ten minutes before having to floo for Scorpius's appointment and she wasn't looking forward to it, well no she was, but she was nervous.

"Hey Draco, can we talk when we come back?" she looked and waited for an answer, he just nodded, she knew he was nervous. She couldn't help but notice how tight his black boot cut jeans looked around his bottom and boy did he smell good!

 **DMPOV**

Picking Scorp up they floo'd straight into his bedroom at the Hospital, they were lucky to have such an understanding Paediatrician, Draco sat Scorp down on the bed with his favourite toy, they had to arrive by 7am! He looked at Hermione,

"Mungo's have no Idea about Scorpius condition, most wizards born like this are adopted into the Muggle world and are more than likely squibs, I couldn't do that to him, even if he is a squib he is my son... I don't think you had chance to look around the room last night, have a look at the corkboard on the fireplace."

He watched her walk across, has she noticed it is all but a general children's hospital room, white walls with pictures on them. It wasn't until she walked to the fireplace that she seem to noticed ALL the pictures were drawn by Draco and Scorpius.

Dr Rebecca came in and smiled at Scorpius, it wasn't the first test he had done so they knew what was happening, and they set the equipment up. Three hours later and they were home. Scorpius laid down and fell straight asleep.

Draco walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, all of a sudden he felt two arms work their way around his waist and hug him, tight.

 **HGPOV**

Hermione hugged him for a while, he turned around and looked at her, she stepped back but didn't let go, she looked straight into his deep grey eyes, he looked tired, not physically but mentally. She knew she was in it for the long run, but how much did he want her?

"I want you more than you know."

Letting go, she looked at him, eyes of thunder "Don't ever enter my head."

"Hermione, look, I had to at some point, we haven't seen each other in years then all of a sudden we have spent the last 24 hours in each others space because of some law, you have to understand I needed to know what you thought of Scorpius, he is my life and I would risk Azkaban if you wasn't sure! By the way, it wouldn't have been you if you hadn't wrote a list of rules and i'm glad they were void before we spoke about them!" she sighed and watched as he rubbed her upper arms in unison.

Hermione thought about it for some time, he was right, Scorpius had to come first.

"Ok Draco, I forgive you, at least you now know, I wasn't that mad, just shocked I suppose, I don't want to pretend everything is ok, but we will have to work things out secretly, when Scorpius is in bed, I don't want to set a seizure off because we are arguing." For once they agreed on something.

"I know, I wasn't mad either, definitely shocked" Draco replied checking up on Scorpius, his son was still sleeping, it must have taken everything out of him.

"Hermione, who was the owl to you wrote yesterday?"

She smiled, she was waiting for him to question who her letters were for!

"Well I wrote a few actually, one each for Ginny, Harry, Molly, Professor Mcgonagall explaining our new situation and lastly one for your Mother, I was well aware she was stood in the next room, but I had to thank her, I know she was only thinking of Scorpius but in a way I'm extremely grateful she chose me" Hermione replied hugging HER wizard.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

Draco was stunned at how accepting Hermione was, he was very, very lucky. For all he knew all women would react how Astoria did, he sat down with paperwork, which he had been sent from his office, watching Hermione snuggle with Scorpius on the large sofa, he had pleaded and won his case of watching Minions the movie. For a child with very little vocabulary he was very persuasive!

"Do you want to stay for Tea Hermione? I don't want to rush you."

"Actually WE have been invited to The Burrow, Molly is looking forward to seeing you."

"You accepted on my behalf? Hermione is it safe for Scorpius?"

"Yes it is, plus we need to make sure his new medication is working, if it becomes too stressful for either of you, I promise we can floo back home."

"You said Home."

"I said Home." Hermione repeated with a very Malfoy smirk on her face.

 **HGPOV**

Just as Minions ended, Hermione wrapped Scorpius up, and held Draco's hand towards the floo, they were arriving a little early than everyone, so they would know if Scorpius could handle the pressure of been around so many new people. It was important for this merger to work, Hermione's parents had their memory removed during the war, once it was over she tried to find them but never did. She didn't want to presume them dead but nor did she want the truth either. With this done, the Weasley's and Harry were her only family.

"The Burrow." She called, throwing the powder down.

Coughing and spluttering, Hermione hadn't handled this floo journey well for some reason, she presumed it was because the two connecting floo systems had never been used. Walking into to the empty living room, she had forgotten how cosy it was, full of warm spring colours, Hermione smiled at the knitting needles in the corner knitting green jumpers, she held Scorpius so Draco could dust himself, they looked at each other and Hermione led the three into the kitchen. As they entered the smell of home cooked Lasagna was filling the air.

"Molly, how are you?" Hermione asked hugging her.

"I'm as well as can be expected, but don't worry about me, who is this little one." Molly greeted Scorpius with such a big cuddle, she had made him squeal with delight.

"Hello Draco." Molly smiled over Scorpius's shoulder, "Sit down dear and I'll put the kettle on."

Draco nodded in return.

Molly sat Scorpius with Hermione as she totted her way towards the stove.

"How did you both take the news of your engagement?" Molly was very eager to start the talk on the new law. Hermione wondered if she would spill who the boys were paired with.

"We were both shocked, but I think we have an understanding." Draco replied looking for cups to help.

"That is to be expected." Molly replied whilst opening a cupboard door to allow Draco pull several cups down.

"It's a nice day, why don't we sit outside? Plus Arthur came home with a Trampoooline yesterday, its all child proof, I'm sure Scorpius here would love to bounce."

"How did you know his name? We didn't introduce him yet."

Molly smiled, "Well Draco, do you think your Mother would allow Scorpius here without floo calling and informing me of everything I needed to know beforehand?"

Just then the door swung open, "Mum, have you seen my court letter? I need the quote for the Wizangamot."

Upon hearing his voice, Hermione turned around.

"Ron." she almost whispered.

The red headed man looked stunned, then angry.

"What are you doing here, with him? You were supposed to contest it, we were supposed to contest together, Hermione you knew we were meant to be, I am not and will not marry Pansy Pug Parkinson." As Ron finished he was thrown back by a binding spell.

 **DMPOV**

Draco knew this was a bad idea, he didn't want to see Scorpius have another seizure, in such a short space of time, just because some red headed idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut. As he stood up to collect Scorpius, he noticed a ball of light leave Scorps hand, he followed the light and watched as he bound Ron.

"Hermione, did I see that correctly?" Draco asked astounded

"Yes Draco, I believe you did, Scorpius isn't a squib, he is a very powerful wizard."

With this, Draco walked over to his son and squeezed him, he was so proud but so very scared for his son. At that very moment a pop in the air, Professor Mcgonagall appeared and started reading the wizarding contract to Scorpius, this contract is read to all children when their first bit of accidental magic happens, for over Three that is. All it basically said was congratulations you are a witch/wizard and the witch/wizard had to accept this by agreeing. The problem was, Scorpius couldn't say enough words to agree!


	8. Chapter 8

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HMPOV**

"Hello, I am Professor Mcgonagall, you have shown your first bit of accidental magic, showing magic this young means you will be a very powerful wizard."

She looked up to see a stunned Draco Malfoy,

"Draco... I didn't know it was your Son I was called to.."

"Professor Mcgonagall, if I may, Draco didn't know Scorpius here could do magic, let alone the fact he can't speak spells!"

Hermione protested towards the Professor, upon hearing this, the old witch, took a step towards Scorpius who seemed to be scared at what had happened. She looked at Draco,

"You know Draco, on extreme circumstances his Father can accept for him, it doesn't mean he will go to Hogwarts, if you don't want him to, it's just a Magical binding contract so the ministry can keep an eye on his magic growing up."

Hermione, looked at the Father and Son in front of her, she had never ever seen Draco looked so vulnerable, she stood next to them and reached her hands up to Scorp for him to and cuddle her, the boy happily agreed. Hermione led Scorp and Molly back inside, she looked at Ron and bound him to a chair to have a reasonable conversation.

 **DMPOV**

"Does this mean he is powerful, he is doing wand less and wordless magic." Draco had one of many questions he needed answering, but tonight wasn't the night.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, young Scorpius is going to be as powerful as you, maybe even more so."

"Ok, I Draco Lucius Malfoy, Accept on behalf of my Son, Scorpius Malfoy, for him to be a wizard under the wizarding laws of under 17s... but Professor, I need to know, Scorpius can't speak, how can I be sure the next underage magic my Son performs, the Wizangamot will not call him, I WONT ALLOW THEM TO TAKE HIM." Draco had forced this last words out more than he anticipated.

"I think a talk with your Aunt Andromeda is in order, she can help more than anyone, good day to you Mr Malfoy."

With that the Professor dispersed, Draco, had lot to think about, he hadn't seen his Aunt in a while, would she willingly talk to him? Walking back inside he heard Scorpius laughing, well at least he wasn't mad! The scene in front of him was unreal, Mr Weasley had led a few order members come to take Ron, the Wizangamot did not view his rejection easily, his Mother was sat at the kitchen table with Molly and his Aunt Andromeda.

"Can someone please explain to me, what is happening?"

Arthur walked around the corner holding Scorpius,

"Well hello to you too Draco, Molly floo called me at work, Ron has been missing the last 5 days since his letter came, he said he was taking the letter and showing where the Wizangamot can shove it, as soon as I stepped through with the Aurors, you Mother and Aunt walked through the front door, clearly Narcissa must have known you were distressed, little Scorpius didn't know who to go to first, I picked him up and he snuggled and started clapping and laughing at Molly's knitting!" Arthur explained

"Arthur, thank you, Scorp doesn't take to anyone very easy." Draco announced, watching how at ease his son was with the Weasleys,

"Will you please take him on the Trampoline whilst I speak to my Mother and Aunt?"

 **HMPOV**

Hermione stood and walked to her Fiancé, she held her hand and walked him towards the table where the women were sitting, watching him she saw his lips closing in, shutting her eyes, she kissed him back.

"Thank you, I don't understand why or how we are so close, I hope it was Scorpius that made us close, but I need to marry you on Monday in good terms."

"Draco... we are marrying on Monday?" Hermione stuttered, wondering why, He nodded and looked towards the woman at the table

"Mother, Aunt Andromeda, we need to talk about Scorpius"

Hermione got up and made more of tea, she heard Andromeda tell a story of how many Black Wizards can do such a rare magic, this magic allowed the chosen wizard to know what he wanted to do without needing a word or wand. Hermione had read about such magic but didn't believe it actually existed, more a myth than truth, upon thinking she was brought back into the conversation

"So now you understand why Scorpius needs a Mother Hermione, the sooner you two are married, the better, if that's what you want?" Andromeda had questioned.

"Even if I wanted to deny it I can't, I have only known Scorp two days and he has definitely embedded into my heart." Hermione sighed, "Monday at 10 it is then, George, I know you are there so come in."

The ginger twin walked in looking around the room,

"Well this is a day, I never thought I would see, all you women AND Draco sat at one table, who is the child outside?"

"George that would be Scorpius Malfoy, I am to be his Mother from Monday! Will you please walk me down the Aisle?" Hermione questioned, hoping for a yes.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

As he watched the exchange of wedding plans, Draco smiled, he walked out, ready to collect Arthur and Scorpius.

"Arthur, Molly is serving up now" he pulled a wipe out of Scorpius's bag and wiped his hands,

"Come on buddy, I am sure your Hungry." Draco said with a smile on his face, he collected Scorpius from the Trampoline and walked inside, he noticed his Mother and Aunt had left, he saw Hermione walk over to take Scorpius to a high chair with his tea awaiting him.

Draco sat and watched the exchanges between Hermione and the Weasleys, during conversations, he learned that Bill, the oldest Weasley was in Spain, he was already married to Fleur, who had seen during the Triwizard Tournament, he was working on an ancient curse, Charlie who was paired with a witch who was in Romania at the Dragon Reserve where he worked, Percy was already married to a muggle, Audrey, he was having tea at his In laws, George was yet to be matched, twice he had been matched with purebood witches from other countries, they were sent to prison for refusing to move to England, Fred who for some reason was marrying Angelina Johnson, Draco had known her from playing Quidditch with Harry. He was working late collecting books and accounts and Ron was at the ministry, who they have already discovered was supposed to marry Pansy. This left Ginny, who was at Grimhauld Place, engaged to Harry. Finishing his tea, he saw how much Scorpius had enjoyed such a homely meal.

"Thank you Molly, Tea was lovely, Scorpius seems to have enjoyed it two! I wouldn't normally leave so soon, but Scorpius has nightly medication he needs to take on a strict schedule." Draco stood up and shook Arthur's hand, nodded to everyone else and floo'd home with Scorpius.

After his bath and medications he put Scorpius down, grabbing a coffee and sitting down on the sofa, the last few days had been emotionally draining, shutting his eyes he heard the floo light up

"You!"

 **HGPOV**

"Thank you Molly, I'm sorry that Draco had to leave early!"

"Hermione dear, what is the relationship between the two of you? You looked like you have been together for years, so at ease with each other and Scorpius too."

"I don't know, when I received the letter from the ministry, I was so shocked, that very evening I floo'd to Grimhauld place and spoke to Ginny, I had a small list of rules I had in my head ready to scream and shout out with Draco, I had my wand ready, but when I arrived at the ministry the next day, Scorpius was the first face I saw, such a care free boy running around in his Trainer, I pushed all rules aside and decided to at least see how that meeting would go! We agreed to the engagement and we want to make it work, neither of us fancy Azkaban and Scorpius needs consistency, I have half moved in, but with this quick wedding, I may as well move in before Monday." Standing to leave, she hugged Molly and George and walked towards the floo.

"Malfoy Flat." she roared into the fireplace.

Walking from the fireplace she was coughing, not as much as when they headed to the burrow, maybe it was getting easier? Seeing the scene in front of her, filled her with shock, both Harry and Ginny were sitting having a coffee with Draco, the scratch across his face hadn't gone a miss!

"Will someone please tell me what has happened here? NOW!" Hermione demanded,

"Well after leaving I bathed and put Scorpius to bed with his medication, I came in to sit down with a coffee, I heard the fireplace and Harry and Ginny were pointing wands at me, claiming I had you under an Imperious curse, I took my wand out and put it out on the table, Harry Accio'd my wand and demanded an answer, his shouting woke Scorp up, I am sure with his reaction that Harry didn't know about Scorpius, I took them into the hallway so they could meet him." Draco was smirking by now, Hermione watched him make her a brew and directed her to sit down with the three of them.

"After putting Scorpius down I took my Pensieve out to show them everything from the moment I received the letter to the very minute they walked through my fireplace. Seeing his reaction I allowed them to sit down and made coffee, then you walked in."

"Ok, first of all, how dare you think I can't handle myself Harry! Secondly, now you know everything, will you come to the wedding on Monday? We are not having a big wedding, just enough to class as witnesses and then some?"

After many hours of wedding talk between the two brides to be, Harry and Ginny left on great terms, agreeing to attend the wedding in the next three days.

"Come." Draco held his arm out to his future wife

"Share my bed with me tonight? I'm not looking for anything... Tonight...Just someone to cuddle."

"Draco Malfoy has a soft side!" Hermione replied with a smirk and allowing Draco to lead the two into his room, once settled in bed, she stroked his arm as he laid twiddling her hair.

"Draco, the rule about having children, doesn't my blood tai..."

"Don't finish that sentence, I only believed in blood purity to entertain my Father, much good that did! Any children we have will be loved just as much as Scorpius is, but did you not read the Terms and Conditions? Because we already have Scorpius and he has additional needs, we are not expected to produce any children." he saw how disheartened she looked "but obviously I would love any children you are willing to bare for me."

Once Again, Hermione saw the signature Malfoy smirk just before she shut her eyes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling.**

 **HMPOV**

Waking up, Hermione noticed the green and silver room she laid in, it was empty, smelling freshly ground coffee, she decided to leave the warm comfort of the bed, wearing a blue cardigan white camisole and blue jeans with sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her hair leaving the room to go investigate.

"Morning, How did you sleep?"

"Morning to you two Draco, Where is Scorpius?"

"He is swimming with Mother today, I thought we could go for a walk and get to know each other a bit, seeing as though this is all a bit of a whirl wind."

"Sure, have you been to Roundhay Park before?"

Hermione had only ever been before, to go to view Tropical World, she was unsure on how Scorpius would react if taken, on one hand, he may enjoy the vibrant colours and Meercats, on the other, how would he cope walking through the Butterfly room?

"No I haven't, shall we go?"

Draco stood and collected his coat, wallet, and keys, passed Hermione her bag and mobile they walked out of the door. Leaving the block of flats, Draco pulled his car key out of his pocket and opened the Black Ford Focus in front of them.

"Wow...you drive...you drive a muggle vehicle!?" Hermione was a tad speechless, she couldn't help but ask,

"Why?"

As she entered the car and put her seat belt on, she noticed Draco, was rather dashing in this light, the sun rays of sun bounced from his eyes, making them seem more Blue than Grey. Setting off she turned to look around at her view.

"Well to begin with, I didn't know that Dr Rebecca was a Dr in Muggle studies helping Witches & Wizards, no one explained, so when Scorpius had appointments, we had to take the bus."

This made Hermione Laugh, a lot!

"I know, I wouldn't have imagined myself on Muggle transport a single Father with a child who has Additional Needs either, so I vowed to take my Muggle drivers test, by the way, before you ask, I didn't have to Obliviate to pass either."

"That never crossed my mind, Mr Malfoy!" Hermione was smiling at the Draco she once knew, he would be arguing that 'His Father would hear about this', if he ever failed!

Hermione showed him where about he could park, as he maneuvered the vehicle with ease into a spot, they both exited the car, looking across the road, they saw children playing in the park, next to it were several tennis courts and a few matches were in play, shutting the car door, she reached around for Draco's arm to follow her.

 **DMPOV**

Leaving the parked car, he wrapped her arm around his, they walked for a little bit then she took a right into a garden, it was beautiful, the gardens reminded him of Malfoy manor shrubs and bushed, very neatly trimmed, rose bushes skirting the outside of the path, several water fountains in the middle and every now and again we would see a Peacock.

"How shall we start this, name several facts since school and see where we go?" Looking to his right Draco noticed she nodded.

"Ok, I'll start from when my Father Died, he had a Muggle disease, Cancer, so advanced no treatment could help him, me and Mother felt obligated to stay and help him live out his life, he died 4 years ago, just after mine and Astoria's arranged marriage, she was not loving in anyway but we were bound until we produced an heir, most Malfoy men then take on Mistresses, but I couldn't, we then Divorced after Scorpius was born, I own my own Company, we deal with muggle artifacts and integrating them into the wizarding world, your mobile phone will be running on our network when you are in the wizarding world, which incidentally is 6G, something muggles I understand are only on 4G. I purposely didn't give Scorpius a middle name; I didn't deem any Malfoy man, worthy enough of the honour. The only females Scorp had in his life were Mother; she is so tender with him and they have a great bond and Aunt Dromeda. My company are at the minute working on pet locators, it will be in mobile app form, and once the app is open it will connect to the WIFI and bring up a map of where your pet is."

 **HGPOV**

Hermione watched with intent as Draco seemed at such ease telling her e information, she knew they had to get to know each other, she did presume the soft act was put on so Scorpius didn't feel the tension between us two.

"Wow, very busy then! Do you work from home?" she watch as Draco nodded and motioned for them to sit down at a bench.

"Well since the war, I studied my 7th year at Hogwarts and automatically received an apprenticeship for the ministry, I didn't want to start at the very top, just because of my place in the war, plus I love learning! At the minute I am working in the Department of Muggle Artifacts. I purchased an Owl, called Mika, my Crookshanks disappeared after the war, he was a half kneazle cat. My parents are missing after I Obliviated them, i sent them to Australia and have been lost since, my only family is Harry and the Weasleys and well, now You and Scorp. You haven't asked but I shall tell you, I don't know where Ron got the idea I was going to wait for him, he started Auror Training with Harry and he never replied to any of my many Owls."

With a silent but not uncomfortable pause,

"Draco, we are getting Married in two days! Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes Hermione, I am looking forward to it, secretly I found you very attractive during School but couldn't advance upon my feelings due to your blood status, Lucius would have had us killed."

Not wanting to pry further she leant her head on his shoulder, she took a big breath and looked at him, he wasn't bad looking, he hadn't once called her any names since they met, he also is a great Father.

 _'Can I put all the past aside?'_

Hermione was lost in her thought until Draco rose, holding his hand out, he took them back to the car and drove to his flat. Once there, they apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione had no idea what his plan was but was intrigued to see where his thought process was taking him.

 **DMPOV**

Well if they were to be married, at least she needed a dress and rings, he took her first to Madam Malkins, once inside Draco explained to the dress maker to make her dress today and he would pay double, giving Hermione a smile, he then chose some dress robes, a Tux for Scorp and the rings. Heading back Draco was hoping they were finished as he really had missed Scorpius more today.

"Are you finished Hermione? It's nearly time to collect Scorpius!"

"Yes Draco I'm just getting dressed, my dress has been sent to Grimhauld Place ready for Monday."

Draco reached for her Arm and they Apparated to Malfoy House.

"Hello?" Draco called walking through the door, looking down at an elf who was entering the hallway,

"Hello Sipsy, do you know where Mother and Scorpius are?"

Nodding the two followed the house elf through the house and out into the back garden, Draco had noticed his mother had purchased a Trampoline for Scorpius and he had fallen asleep laid across it.

"Hello Mother, how did Swimming go today?" Draco asked leaning in to kiss his Mother on the cheek.

"Very well, Scorp didn't whinge one bit today, he was very excited when we came out here to see the elves finishing his new play toy, he hasn't come off it since." Narcissa said with such a large grin, she motioned for the two to join her on the decking.

"Hermione, we are to be family very soon, lets get all formalities out of the way, you will not address me by my formal name, Narcissa or Cissa is fine, I do pay my elves, Draco told me about your SPEW campaign during School, I don't know if there is any ill feeling towards me but know this, my Son and Grandson are my world and I will do everything in my power to stop both of them from being hurt."

"Narcissa, I hold no ill feeling towards you at all, only your late sister, I am fully aware of how much they mean to you, I find I am drawing closer to both of them by the hour, don't get me wrong, I want to be so mad at Draco for how he acted during school, but every time I think about it, Scorpius enters my mind and I can't!"

Hearing Hermione declaration only made Draco smile more, he had told his mother many years ago about his feelings towards her but they both knew if they didn't want to feel the wrath of Lucius's Cruiciatus then they would keep it to themselves.

"Draco, did I tell you Scorp made a new friend today! His godfather finally came back from Egypt, obviously Scorpius wont remember him from when he was little, or maybe he does, anyway Severus came by, he had wanted to see you but you were busy, I told him you would call around or floo him later to welcome him back"

This made Draco happy, very happy indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HGPOV**

Waking up the next morning, Hermione realized she had slept in Draco's bed again, she could hear Scorpius snoring, turning in the green silk sheets she turn to Draco, Tomorrow she was to be his WIFE. Sighing in happiness, she moved hair out of eyes.

"Stop staring and go back to sleep." Draco grumbled, keeping his eyes shut.

"Not a morning person then are we?" Hermione stated, she heard Scorpius stirring, jumping out of bed, she picked him up before Draco noticed either of them was gone, he had said today was another day of getting to know everyone before tomorrow, she thought it best to leave him in bed for a while, Scorpius had had a bad night and Draco refused to let her get up.

"Good morning Handsome, are we hungry?" Hermione walked into the kitchen with him and made them both some porridge, she put the kettle on and made him some juice, looking at the window, she saw Pig (Weasley Owl) heading her way with a large parcel.

Opening it up, she saw three green jumpers, each with a silver letter they read H,D,S. Inside with a note which read

"Please enjoy your new jumpers, I hope to see you a picture of you in them, Draco dear, don't worry, your mother has washed Scorpius's jumper knowing all his clothes have to be washed before wearing." ~ Molly.

Hermione smiled and ate her porridge watching Scorpius enjoy his just as much. Once finished they got dressed, Hermione in black jeans and her new jumper, Scorpius in a blue stone wash pair of jeans, his new jumper and picked out some mini brogues. She carried him back into the living room, changed him and gave his medication, with little fuss. Draco had explained what medication he took morning and night. After watching Despicable Me 2, Hermione picked him up and whispered in his ear,

"Shall we go and wake Daddy up?" Seeing Scorpius's light up with glee, they walked into Draco's bedroom and she allowed Scorpius to climb over the King size bed to his Father.

"Hmm, What are you wearing Scorp?" Draco sat up and looked at Hermione, wearing matching clothes.

"Please tell me one of them isn't for me"

Hermione smiled and handed him a coffee and his Jumper.

 **DMPOV**

Once they were all ready for the day, Draco picked Scorpius and they all floo'd to Severus's place.

"Sev, were are you?" Draco called not leaving the fireplace.

"Everyone with a floo connection knows not to just walk into his room, it Is his only fireplace without a cauldron and we never know what we may walk into." Draco explained just as their old potions teacher walked in.

"Hello, Draco, you never said you were bringing Hermione! Don't worry your Mother has already informed me of the Marriage Law, I have too been partnered but I want to ask your permission first... As I have been partnered with your Mother."

Draco smiled; he would hope the two friends could make each other happy, Merlin knows they both deserved it!

"Severus, you don't need my permission, when are you getting married?"

"Actually Draco, this afternoon, we are just having the ministry service, I am wearing my usual robes and I suggest you go in what you are wearing, normally I wouldn't ask as it's not proper wedding wear but all eyes should be on your Mother, not what suit the Groom is wearing."

Draco smirked Severus must have known what he did. At Narcissa & Lucius's wedding, Lucius seemed to be centre of attention and no one cared to see that Narcissa was wearing a Vera Wang limited dress.

"That's fine Sev, anything to make Mother happy."

Draco allowed Severus to show them into his dinning room, he had already made dinner and a pot of tea and Scorpius had his own juice cup and dinner waiting for him in his own chair.

"Hermione, do sit, tell me how you are doing in this mad arrangement?" Severus was keen to see what the witch thought of his two Godsons, Draco had noticed this too!

"Draco and I are muddling through, happily more than expected, they both kind of melted into my heart, it sounds cheesy I know! Scorpius is just so easy to love."

"If only Astoria saw that." Draco muttered, he didn't ever want to see her again, but it hurt for Scorpius, knowing his Mother, the woman who carried him for 7 months and gave birth to him, outright didn't care.

 **HGPOV**

 _"Hermione, do sit, tell me how you are doing in this mad arrangement" Severus was keen to see what the witch thought of his two Godsons, Draco had noticed this too!_

 _"Draco and I are muddling through, happily more than expected, they both kind of melted into my heart, it sounds cheesy I know! Scorpius is just so easy to love"_

 _"If only Astoria saw that"_

Did he want her back? Hermione remembered to when Draco said their marriage had been arranged and they didn't love each other, but did he want her back for Scorpius sake? He must of been able to tell what she was thinking,

"No Hermione, I don't ever want to see her again, but it hurts for Scorpius, knowing his Mother, the woman who carried him for 7 months and gave birth to him, outright didn't care." Draco shouted.

Hermione was taken back a bit, she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. She hadn't missed the Smirk her old potions Professor had given her way!

"If this helps in anyway Draco, I am here to stay, I love both you and Scorpius." before she knew what she had said Draco smirked.

"You love us?" he questioned her.

"Ok, Ok, its time we get ready and go to the ministry" Severus said picking up a cleaned up Scorpius and headed to the floo.

The ceremony was simple, Narcissa looked beautiful and Hermione noticed she looked happy, not fake happy but genuinely.

 **DMPOV**

Sitting in the ministry, Draco couldn't help but think about what Hermione had said earlier,

" _If this helps in anyway Draco, I am here to stay, I love both you and Scorpius."_

She loves us.

Back at Malfoy House, Sipsy had put a small buffet on and Narcissa had declared a dance with her Grandson was in order!

"So, you love us?" Draco asked twirling Hermione around the room.

"Yes, I think I do."

Draco smirked and leant down towards her beautiful luscious lips. The next day they were to be married. Once the dance was finished he walked her over to the fireplace, placed a kiss on her temple and watched the flames turn green. It was decided she was staying at Grimhauld Place as He and Scorpius were staying at his Mothers House.

In less than 12 hours, he was going to be getting ready to go to the ministry to marry Hermione Granger. Smiling, he scooped Scorpius up and tucked him in bed, he had already gotten into Pj's and had his nightly medication. He knew Hermione would be a great Mother to Scorpius.

"Mother, I wouldn't ask but it is important..." Draco Slouched next to his mother,

"What is it my dear, you know I would do anything for you",

"I was hoping to take Hermione away for few days, only to Norfolk, I was hoping you would watch Scorpius, we will be back on Thursday, BUT, Scorpius has Physical Therapy on Wednesday, is that ok?"

"Oh my Darling Son, you know I will do anything to spend extra time with Scorpius, go and have fun! Are you staying at Severus's place? You are still in a safe enough distance that you can floo home, in case of something cropping up!"

"Yes we are, I spoke to Sev this morning, Thank you, I will go get his medication for the next few days now, before he wakes up again."


	12. Chapter 12

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HGPOV**

Arriving at Grimhauld place, she noticed both Ginny and Harry were already fast asleep, they must have had a late night last night. Hermione took a fleece off the other sofa and wrapped them both up. Smiling she headed to the spare room. Tomorrow she was to be Mrs Draco Malfoy. Getting ready for bed, she thought about how whirlwind the last few days were, how she longed for her parents to be there, surprising herself thinking how ready she was to be married.

The next Morning Hermione woke to see Ginny bouncing in the room,

"I'm getting married in three hours!" Hermione said, very excited she couldn't wait.

"Here, this parcel came for you" Ginny said handing over the green and silver package. Inside was a hair grip with a note which said~

'To My Mummy, I went to Gringotts with Daddy for your name put on the Vaults and on my Birth certificate (I thought this was enough of a gift until we went inside the vault) I picked up this broach that has been in the Black Family for generations, when I held this I said my 5th word "Ma" I know this will look beautiful in your hair today. All my love Scorpius.'

Hermione cried reading the note and handed them both to Ginny. She put the two down leading Hermione to the kitchen.

The two witches looked at each other, glassy eyed, they walked arm in arm to where Harry had made them both a bacon Sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Morning Ladies" Harry said putting two cups down in front of their plates. "Nervous Hermione?" He asked watching her eat. He had instructions from Narcissa that Hermione at least needed half a bit of toast.

"A bit, im going to go get ready now, Ginny?" She asked for her Maid of Honour to follow her.

 **DMPOV**

Waking up to chubby hands playing with his cushion, Draco opened his eyes, Scorpius and his Mother were sat on his bed.

"Morning my darling Son, you have just over an hour before we need to floo to the ministry, Scorpius has been bathed and fed, how are you feeling?" Narcissa asked she was anxious but excited; her only son was to be married this morning. Yes it was yet again an arranged marriage, but this time Narcissa approved, this time he was marrying a witch with prospects, a witch who already adores a child she did not bare.

"Hmm, im nervous but excited, I'll be down soon, I need a shower" Draco slowly steadied himself to his feet, kissing Scorpius on his way to the bathroom. Running the shower Draco rubbed over the white band on his skin, it still showed from when he wore his Wedding band to Astoria, and he was hoping his new band was for the rest of his life.

Stepping out he dried off and donned his new robes. Gelling his hair, he walked out and down the stairs to see Scorpius, his Mother and Severus. Smiling, he kissed his Mother on her cheek, he stole a piece of toast from the table, watching Sipsy and the other elves run around sorting for the reception, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Once again he kissed his Mother, shook Severus hand and held Scorpius as he walked to the fire place.

"The Ministry." He called as the powder left his hand.

 **HGPOV**

Pacing in the holding room for brides it was a small room, with a desk, regal looking bookcases and cream walls, Hermione was nervous, nervous was an understatement, she was petrified, what if Draco was still putting on an act?

"George where have you been?" Hermione screeched, sounding more like Molly than she would have liked.

"Sorry, I wanted to give my Son In Law the speech of if he ever hurt you!" George winked with his usual charm. "You look beautiful Hermione"

"HA, thanks George, is he Nervous? By Merlin I am!"

A ministry official walked through and nodded.

"It's time!" George almost sang, winking he held out his arm for her.

They walked through the door which adjoined onto the ceremony room.

 _'Are all brides this nervous or just me?' She thought.  
_

As soon as she saw him, she smiled, tears filled her eyes. Draco was standing at the bottom, smirking, with his hands clasped in front of him, he winked at Scorpius. With this Scorpius walked up the Aisle, holding onto Narcissa and met them half way.

"George, will you walk me the rest of the way?" Narcissa asked, with glee in his eyes George knew the plan earlier but it still made him smile, he nodded and took her arm. Narcissa passed Scorpius's hand to Hermione and winked.

"Ma!" Scorpius looked at Hermione with delight.

With tears streaming down her face, she walked with her son to her Husband, giving Scorp back to his Grandmother at the bottom.

"Hello..."

"Hello yourself." Hermione whispered back, she couldn't manage anymore until the vows, she was very emotional already.

 **DMPOV**

Draco noticed their ceremony was similar to that of his Mothers yesterday. The only thing different was his wife, she looked absolutely radiant. The ministers voice took him from his thoughts.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss your bride."

He turned to his new wife, she looked so beautiful, Draco took her by her waist and brought her close, feeling her breath on his mouth, he moved in for their first kiss married.

"Wow... wow" he laughed looking at her nervously he rubbed the back of his neck

"Wow" she repeated and kissed him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time I would like to introduce Mr & Mrs Draco Malfoy." The minister said.

They walked arm in arm up the aisle, he looked at her,

"Shall we go back to Malfoy House, Mrs Malfoy?" He smirked and guided her to the fireplace

"Malfoy House."


	13. Chapter 13

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **HMPOV**

" _Shall we go back to Malfoy House, Mrs Malfoy?"_

"Mrs Malfoy... that felt good!"

 _'Wow, I am married officially, my Husband is kissing me again'_

Hermione thought as she pulled away. She was happy, she had everything she had been longing for the last 5 years, a family. Sure she had the Weasleys and Harry but she felt more like an imposer. The room started filling in with guests, all the Weasleys attended, Pansy and her Mother, Blaise Zabini and his wife Luna Zabini nee Lovegood, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Dumbledore's portrait had even been moved for the occasion!

"Can I have the first dance?"

Hermione turned around, Severus was the person asking, and why would Severus want to dance?

"Sure!" Hermione held her hand out and they waltzed around the room.

"You know, I have not seen Draco this happy since he floo called me to tell me Scorpius said his first word."

This gave Hermione something to think about. She was extremely glad she was the reason he was happy, Scorpius was a darling and Hermione doted on him from day one.

"I would very much like to see it kept up... Mrs Malfoy."

"Is this the part were you warn me if I hurt either of them Severus?" Hermione smirked at him.

"Obviously." Severus Drawled with a smile.

"May we cut in?"

Hermione turned around to see Draco and Scorpius waiting eagerly.

"Of course you can." Severus handed her over.

The three danced until Scorpius started to get tired, Draco walked him over to Narcissa where the party guests apparated out of no where, leaving Draco and Hermione stood in the middle of the ballroom.

"What do you have planned Mr Malfoy?"

"Well my darling Wife, I have a getaway planned for a few days, Mother and Sev are watching Scorpius for a few days, he would have come but he has Physiotherapy tomorrow and he will be very cranky."

"Draco, we have known each for a few days, how in the world of Merlin have you managed this? I have work, I can't just leave, I'll be disciplined!" Hermione was surprised yet anxious.

"Well I settled it last night, you had holidays left so I booked them for you, Sev owns a holiday cottage and has offered it for us, he had Ginny and Harry floo some of your things there, hence why they were so tired last night."

"I just presumed they had had a busy week! Remind me to owl them to say thank you!"

Sighing Hermione looked into his grey eyes.

"Draco... what can I say?"

"Say Snape Cottage."

"Snape Cottage."

With that the green flames raised in the fireplace, flooing them to Severus's cottage in Norfolk.

"What do you think?" Draco asked,

Hermione looked around, the room was simple, a desk in the corner, a long black sofa with a coffee table in front, with a stand alone TV in the corner.

"It looks homely" Hermione sighed smiling.

"Shall we go find the Bedroom?" Hermione asked, wearing a very Malfoy smirk.

"Are you sure Hermione? The last thing I was to do is force you into Sex? We can wait?"

"No, let's go Mr Malfoy."

With this Hermione led him to where she thought the bedroom was.

 **A/N The next chapter will involve SEXUAL relations, read with caution. After posting this chapter the rating will change to 'M'. Also, sorry for uber short chapter.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

Watching his confident wife scared Draco, he wasn't a virgin obviously, but the night Scorpius was conceived was the first and last time he had done anything.

"Hermione, I errm, I am not as experienced as you seem to be." Draco stumbled through his words, he then laughed when he saw Hermione sighing.

"I am a virgin Draco, but you saunt around like a sex god and I didn't want to look inexperienced for you, tell you what", she took his hand and guided him to the en suite "Lets bathe together and we shall see where we go from there."

Walking into the en suite, he noticed how feminine the room seemed, a shell shaped stand alone bath was the main feature, how big it looked. A his and hers sink unit, already with beauty products! Had Severus already brought his Mother here?

Draco noticed a softer smile, she seemed more relaxed, he slowly un buttoned down the back of her gown, kissing along as he went. He allowed the fabric drop to the floor. Reaching around her to turn the taps on and pour Radox muscle soak in, he stood back in front taking his tie and robes off, they stood admiring each other.

"Hmmm, your skin is so soft Hermione!" Draco mumbled into her skin, kissing around her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine.

Draco sat her on the edge of the bathtub and kissed her neck in turn, around her firm breasts, kissing all the way down. Taking her Green lace knickers in his mouth, he guided them down and off her feet. Kissing back up her thigh, he did the same with he silver garter. Making his way back up, he found her clit, licking and sucking he heard her moan, he licked her softly until she was ready to come.

"Not yet Hermione, my throbbing cock wants to feel you come for the first time."

Setting her in the bubble bath, Draco rubbed her all over with a soapy wash cloth, he payed special attention to her neck, she seemed tense for the days celebrations. Watching Hermione rubbing herself made his cock stand to attention, this hadn't gone unnoticed!

 **HMPOV**

Draco seemed to rubbing his long thick shaft, she couldn't see his true girth through the bubbles. Hermione made her way across the large bath and straddled him, slowly lowering herself onto his member. She kept her mouth on his lips, she want to feel him moan against her.

"Is this ok?" She asked.

Feeling him just nod, Hermione slowly picked up her pace as she rode his thick cock.

"Merlin Hermione, you feel so good, I am going to explode deep in you, if you carry on!"

Hearing this made Hermione moved faster, she wanted to feel a release just as much as her new Husband. Faster and Faster she rode until she could feel him tense, as he exploded his load she felt her release,

 _'Now that was worth waiting for'_ she thought.

Drying off, the newlyweds walked into the bedroom, Hermione slipped on a pair of green night shorts and a grey camisole, smiling at how Ginny had prepared her clothes.

"Switching to the Snakes now are we little Lion?" Draco teased,

She turned around to put her arms around his neck as she felt him slither his hands up the back of her top to cuddle her.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, seeing as though you have our son in our room which is decked out with Slytherin colours, I want to show some house unity." Hermione cockily replied.

Draco led her over to the bed for them to lay in each others arms.

"Talking about Scorpius, I know its our Honeymoon but this afternoon I spoke to Aunt Andromeda, she mentioned that her and Mother are setting up classes for witches and wizards, they can then in turn attend Hogwarts at 11 or will happily tutor them at home under family guidance on what they should learn, I think it will be great for Scorp, I would love for him to attend Hogwarts but as his future seems... lets take each birthday as a blessing."

"Oh Draco, that is wonderful! How amazing, and you never know, he has a new word in the few days I have known him, he calls me 'Ma', He could attend Hogwarts, don't rule him out, he is clever! Oh me and Ginny cried reading Scorpius's note by the way, I didn't think you could put me on his Birth Certificate as I am not his Mother?"

"Well, in muggle world no, but in the magical world I can, they have documentation that Astoria not only gave up her rights to Scorpius but you and I were set to marry under the marriage law, so yes they allowed it." Draco was quite smug about that, Hermione would always be Scorp's Mother.

Smiling at this thought, they wrapped themselves in the thick winter duvet and fell asleep, both at peace with one another and very happy in the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

The few days they spent in Norfolk flew by. The first day they decided to walk on the secluded beach and sunbathe, the second day included shopping and by the time they knew it, it was time to floo home on the third.. Draco had found a new minion bedding set Scorpius didn't own, with it, accidentally came, a bean bag, a large stuffed toy and Minion 2 on DVD. He had also purchased some wine for his Mother and Severus to enjoy, he knew this wine was good, it was his Grandfathers favourite, which turned into 'The Family Wine' Draco enjoyed it, it had a summer fruit twinge to the aftertaste.

"Ready to go find our Son, Mrs Malfoy?" Draco asked Hermione

"That's never going to get old is it?" Hermione cockily replied back.

Sticking his tongue out, Draco held out his hand for his wife to hold.

"Malfoy House."

Coughing back the dust and soot from the chimney, Draco noticed the house was empty.

"Sipsy" Draco called out.

"Oh Master Draco, you's must go to the hospital quick, very quick Mistress has not long left, i's to get Master Scorpius some things then meet hers there, go now, go quick!"

Draco didn't know what to think, why had they gone to the Hospital and why was it an emergency. Why hadn't they had time to floo him? Was Scorpius ok?

 **HMPOV**

Holding Draco's arm she thought what they needed to take to help Sipsy, she grabbed Scorpius some basic essentials, his new duvet cover was already made on his bed ready to take for familiarity, looking around she grabbed his new bear along with the rest of his things, they floo'd to the Hospital.

"Scorpius Hospital Room."

Coming out of the fireplace, the scene in front of them was that off a daytime Tv, Hermione had to hold an emotional wrecked Draco back as a crash team were working on Scorpius. After what seemed forever, the medical team ventilated him and took him down to his own ICU room. Hermione was in pure shock as she held her Husband.

"Draco, lets go and find your Mother and Severus, they will be able to give us some answers."

She held his hand and led him to the waiting room, Narcissa and Severus were sat there, looking very pale and still in their Nightwear, such an odd thought but Hermione couldn't help notice, even in Pj's Narcissa looked great.

"Narcissa..." Hermione managed to stumble out.

 **DMPOV**

"Mother, What happened?" Draco asked, kneeling down putting his hands on his Mothers Knees.

"Draco, i am so sorry, we don't know... we don't know what caused it, not yet anyway, he has been under the weather, just a simple cold, nothing i thought you needed floo calling over, we gave him calpol last night before bed as his temp had risen, I checked on him late last night and his temp had come down. Then this morning..." Narcissa couldn't finish without crying, she was distraught that this would happen on her watch.

Severus finished off for her, "When we went to wake him at 7 this morning, he was very sweaty, we took him out of his pj's and gave him a wash down with a cloth, he started a seizure but after the general five minutes, he didn't stop Draco, he showed no signs of slowing down, we floo'd him here straight away and not long after he went into cardiac arrest, that's when you walked through, i am so sorry, the Dr's should know more soon."

Standing up, he pulled his mother to her feet,

"Mother, it is not your fault, ok, we do not blame you, lets just see what happens now, i will go find Rebecca, she will know more."

Draco kissed his Mother and went to find out where his Son had been taken, walking into the room he was told Scorpius would be, he saw someone he wish he hadn't.

"Get out Right now" Draco all but growled.

"Now Now Drake, is that a way to speak to your Wife?"


	16. Chapter 16

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

"Astoria, move away from my son."

"Our Son Drake, anyway im not here to argue, I'm checking his vitals, hello, uniform." Astoria announced pointed at her outfit, stepping towards Draco to straighten out his collar,

"I know you always like uniforms Drake, but come on. use your common sense." At this Draco pushed her away and used a wandless binding spell.

"You will listen and listen good, I'm sure your aware that the Ministry opened up yet another Marriage Law, It's just unfortunate for you, i know who your match is! I HAPPILY, married Hermione Malfoy on Monday, we have just come from our Honeymoon, i only want one answer before i throw you out. You knew his name was on the door, why did you carry on to enter into this room?" Draco had to know, he hadn't seen her in over 3 years.

"I just wanted to look at him." was all she said.

Draco took one look of disgust as her,

 **"Hermione,** i can tell you are there, please go and fetch Rebecca and ask Severus to act as security please." Draco felt more and more exhausted and still with no new answer of his sons condition.

Pulling his phone from his blazer pocket, he dialed an old Friend,

"Hello, it's Draco, yes we did, we've just got back, listen something happened to Scorpius and we are in ICU, waiting on news, can you meet Severus outside his muggle hospital, he will have your Fiancé with him." Draco smirked as he saw the panic in Astoria's eyes.

"Please Drake, don't do this to me!"

Ignoring her pleas Draco turned to Severus

"Ah Severus, you are to escort Astoria off the premises, through the main entrance, there her Fiancé will be taking her to be married." Draco informed his Godfather.

 **HMPOV**

Coming back with Rebecca, she informed Draco she didn't know that her new Apprentice was her favourite patients womb hugger. Watching her check on Scorpius, she turned to Draco,

"Draco, Who is she marrying?" Hermione was interested, only because she wanted Astoria to be marrying someone who wouldn't want her to have anything to do with her Husband.

"Well you see the day before my letter came i was at the office filling some form, and a new worker of mine walked in the office with his letter, he was to marry Astoria, he did want to contest it, but only because he thought it was a mistake and she was still my wife, i informed him we had divorced the year Scorpius was born, he gave me his mobile number and asked me to contact him if i ever saw her, that wizard was Seamus Finnigan."

With that Severus and Narcissa walked in.

"I have spoken with Dr Rebecca and together we are working on a wizarding line of medication for children with additional needs, working on potions and medicines alike to help put a dent in the Medicine side of the wizarding world!" Severus announced to them very proudly.

Hermione smiled, she had never seen Severus smile so much as he had the last few days she had gotten to know the family.

"That is brilliant Severus, well done!" Hermione said giving him a quick hug.

Rebecca walked back into the room "We are going to try Scorpius off the oxygen and see how his body will cope, if he doesn't struggle, he will stay off the oxygen but with mask at his side, if not we will intubate him straight away."

Rebecca walked over and started the process, straight away Scorpius opened his eyes and screamed, Hermione and Draco rushed to his side and comforted him, after a little while Scorpius had fallen asleep, his little body was exhausted.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Narcissa questioned "You look very pale?"

"Yes im fine, I think its just the stress of today, I'll be fine thank you, never mind me, why don't you two go get some sleep!" Listening to the married couple talk Hermione knew what was wrong she just didn't want to tell anyone yet. With that Narcissa and Severus left to get some rest.

Scorpius spent two months in hospital, in and out, seizure after seizure until Severus had combined a potion that seemed to work and stop everything in its tracks, Rebecca floo called for St Mungo's to endorse his potion, Severus didn't come from Money but Rebecca gave him a figure that was more than he could ever imagine, he could retire early.

A/N I know Hermione and Dravo only married several days prior but I have always presumed that witches would know pretty much straight away when they were pregnant.


	17. Chapter 17

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

Over the next few weeks, things were increasingly busy Hermione had moved into Malfoy House with her Husband and Son, they had sold both their flats, Narcissa had moved in with Snape at Spinners End, Severus didnt want to move out! So with a lot of pouting on Narcissa's side, they came to an arrangement of buying a house in France. Draco had started spending more time at his Office as Scorpius was attending his Grandmother's lessons and Hermione had advanced to a managerial role high up in the magical study for witches or wizards with additional needs, this was thanks to Narcissa, but Hermione was happy with this promotion knowing she had proved herself anyway.

Walking through the door early, she saw Draco, in muggle clothing, a shirt and pants lighting candles, Scorpius was stroking a very calm Mika.

"What is all this for?"Hermione asked with such a smile on her face.

"Well, my dearest Lion, we accidentally saw you at the hospital last week, i believe it was Wednesday, Scorpius had a check up." Draco said smirking.

"We... fowow... You...Ma" Scorpius said, with help of a different Speech Therapist (Andromeda) he was making vast improvements.

"Do you know why I was there?" Hermione looked worried, she didn't want to anger either of them. She had kept a huge secret away from them, she was planning to tell them before it happened, she just wasn't ready yet.

"You.. have... my... bwotherr.. or..Sissster!" Scorpius grinned, happy he got the words out but more than happy he was going to have a sibling.

Hermione smilled and looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, with everything with Scorpius recently and the move and you going back to work, I wanted to see how healthy the baby was first, not that it matters, we would have.."

"Hermione you are mumbling!" Draco said grinning "I am not mad, now show me the scan picture."

Hermione sat both Draco & Scorpius down and explained about the appointment, that the baby was healthy and showed them the Scan picture, she was a girl. Hermione was 18 weeks, if Draco didn't know better, he saw a nice bump forming, How had he missed it?.

 **DMPOV**

Hermione and her pregnancy was growing fast, so was Scorpius. Scorpius had been improving even more, Severus joked that he should have tried joining teams with a muggle earlier. He was showing great progress in school with his Grandmother he was nearly on track for his age, something Draco never though would happen. Hermione had weeks left until her due date. Yesterday was her baby shower, Draco didn't see the point in this as it seemed to be an overseas tradition, but Hermione and Narcissa wanted one so he went ahead and allowed them to plan it. To Draco and Also Severus, it seemed a waste of money just for a lot of women to get into a room to spoil a child that wasn't even born yet, normally that happened after the birth. As he started to collect his things from the high urban office in Leeds, he received a text message which read~

 _HERMIONE LABOUR COME QUICK, MOTHER._

Draco packed all his things. Hermione wanted a home birth so at last he knew where to find her, walking over to the floo he called,

"Malfoy House."

 **A/N Sorry for short chapter. Will change it.**


	18. Chapter 18

The Lion and The Snake.

 **A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **DMPOV**

Draco felt panicked, Hermione's pregnancy had matched Astoria's with Scorp to the day, What if something was to go wrong? They had had extra appointments and tests, but this did not stop him from worrying. Walking through the Floo, he saw Severus bundling Scorpius up, ready to take him to their house, his Mother was rubbing Hermione's back whilst pacing her up and down the room during each contraction. Rolling his sleeves up, he walked into to the kitchen to pour his wife a cold glass of water and dampen a cloth for her forehead.

"How are you darling?" Draco asked walking towards her. He deemed it safe time to ask during contractions.

"Her contractions are getting closer, it wont be long now." Narcissa handed Hermione to her Son, "Do you want me to stay Hermione?"

Draco watched his wife she seemed to need his Mother, he didn't mind, at least he would be here, Scorpius was born in hospital with only a Mediwitch in the room until Scorpius was born.

"Hermione, tell me what i can do to help?" Draco was at a lost, she seemed to need his Mother more, he had read, yes READ that sometimes woman take better during labour with another Female birthing partner to help with the process.

With that, Hermione's waters broke.

"I'll floo the Mediwitch, Draco you take your wife upstairs." Narcissa said, rather giddily.

Laying her on their bed Draco took his Wife's underwear off, luckily it was spring and Hermione was in a dress. making his way back to the 'right side' of the bed he held her hand and stroked her hair.

"Oh Merlin, Draco the baby, shes coming now" Hermione all but screamed, "Draacooo"

Draco panicked even more now is this normal, will the baby be ok? He pulled himself together and checked how far she was dilating, as he did, he saw his daughters head been born, he held on both sides and told Hermione on her next contraction she had to push with everything she had. As she did Draco helped his wife deliver their child. Wrapping the baby in a towel, Draco openly let the tears stream, he had just delivered his Daughter. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Hermione, I would like to meet our Daughter" Draco handed his Daughter to his Wife, rather snuffly.

With that his Mother and the Mediwitch entered the room, looking up at his Mother, Draco tried to compose his self. He was taught for too long not to show emotion.

"You know Draco, showing emotions isn't a sign of weakness but a sign of pure love." Narcissa all but croaked.

 **HMPOV**

Looking down at Lyra, Hermione was ecstatic, she had just given birth to her first daughter. She already thought herself a Mum to Scorpius.

"Draco, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me you silly woman?"

"You could have contested our Marriage and we wouldn't be be here, i wouldn't know Scorpius and i wouldn't have already been a Mum."

"Well thank you, YOU could have contested the Marriage Law, and i wouldn't be this happy, Scorp wouldn't have a Mother and i Wouldn't have a Princess."

Hermione laid back and put her head on her Husbands Shoulder, watching Narcissa with their Daughter, they decided to not mention her name until Severus brought Scorpius in, thinking about that, the two appeared at the door, Scorpius wasn't interested in the new baby yet, he just missed his Mum and Dad. Severus handed him over and walked over to Narcissa.

"Meet your new Grandaughter Sev, Lyra Narcissa Jean Malfoy" Draco was rather smug, he thought of the name and to include both Grandmothers.

Narcissa looked up, she was rather shocked but so very proud. Taking her Grandaughter in her arms, she stood next to her Husband so he could get good look at her, Severus wasn't one for holding babies but didn't mind looking for a distance. Hermione watched as the two interacted with their new Grandaughter, smiling she fell into a blissful sleep. All was well.

 **A/N Thanks for reading and following, i will upload an Epilogue shortly.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I do not own any part of this story but the imagination to put the story line together, the world & characters belong to JKRowling. I only own the Character Dr Rebecca.**

 **The Lion and the Snake.**

 **Epilogue**

Walking onto the platform, the sound of the train halting filled his ears, looking around Scorpius saw his Mother, Father and sister Lyra walking ahead, standing watching the busyness around him, Scorpius tapped his Cane on the floor, after years of Physio, he had swapped his Gait Trainer for his cane, which was an exact replica of his Fathers. As he saw his Mum walked towards him, his face lit up,slightly.

"Mother, what if they don't accept me? What if I don't have any friends? What if I am made to stay with Grandma and Sev all the time?" Scorpius was very worried.

"Did i run away the first time i met you? No i did not, i took you and your Father in with loving arms. If somebody doesn't like you Scorpius, you ignore them, its their loss, if they try something, get even. You already have a friend! You two will be sorted together believe me, Grandma and Sev wont allow that, you will make new friends also, stop panicking my darling." Hermione never thought she would hear herself say this but she wasn't going to allow him to be a push over. "Look, there's the Zabini's."

Running towards Scorp was Louie Zabini, trailing behind was his Mother Luna and Father Blaise.

"Hey Scorp!" His friend greeted him with their special handshake.

"Hey, Nervous?" Blaise asked him.

Nodding his head Scorpius let out a large sigh.

"Son, does it help that Sev is the new Headmaster? Grandma is also the head of Slytherin house, so they will both be on grounds when you are, heck ill be surprised if we don't hear they would be fighting for you to stay in their private chambers"

Laughing at his Fathers thoughts, it would be nice but he didn't want to be known as the boy who could not settle!

Saying their goodbyes, Scorpius wasn't afraid to hug and kiss his family, he picked Lyra up and gave her a big squeeze, warning her to stay from his room and to look after Mum and Dad. Boarding the train, Scorpius stuck with Louie and sat in the same compartment as him, he was glad to know he had at least one Friend in Hogwarts, hopefully they wouldn't get split up. Draco was brought out of his thought when his Mother and Sev arrived at the Train.

"With it being Scorpius's first year, we thought we would ride in the Prefect carriage, just in case he needs us, don't worry Draco, we will look after him." His Mother then kissed Draco, Hermione and Lyra, with her Husband, they both boarded the train.

Draco wasn't as worried, he didn't need Speach Therapy anymore and he had been seizure free since Severus brewed the perfect potion nearly 8 years ago.

Waving the train off, Hermione could feel her tea running down her face, she was very excited for Scorpius and Louie, but very scared indeed.

After a few weeks life at home had settled, until they got their first letter from Hogwarts, Lyra was at Andromeda's magic school for the day, she would allow their Daughter to read the letter when she was home, Hermione ran to wake Draco.

"Draco, his first letter came look, look its come" Reading aloud~

'Dear Mum, Dad and Lyra,

Life at Hogwarts is really good, both me and Louie are sorted into RAVENCLAW.

I am enjoying all my lessons, especially flying, although you will receive two letter's from Hogwarts for my behavior, before you get mad it wasn't fault, one a boy from Griffyndor, i think his name is Hugo Weasley, he kicked my cane from underneath me and i fell, i got back up, i only hit him once but he wouldn't wake up so they had to take him straight to the Medical Wing. Secondly, i applied to try out for the Quidditch Team, they thought it wasn't safe for me, so i sent a stinging hex to the Team Captain. Severus has to write home, but the young boy is not the Team Captain anymore for his stupidity.

Allow Mika to stay the night or few before you reply, Hagrid says she has Owl Flu but has just this minute finished her medicine drops.

Any how, i must go, i have potions and i don't want to anger Sev!

Love Scorpius'

"Well then Draco, best ask if he wants to decorate his bedroom blue." Hermione asked with a large grin.

 **A/N Thank you so much for all your Reviews likes and follows :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I have been asked a few people to do a sequel! Wt do you think? Any ideas on where I can take this? I have a few good ideas but not sure if I want to yet. Please R &R. Many Thanks HuffPride.**


End file.
